


Invisible

by jojothebookworm



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, No superheroes, Slow Burn, barry is a jackass at first, barry is rich, barry's dad is not in jail, barry's mom never died, nerdy caitlin, ronnie is alive, secret geinus, snowbarry endgame, star labs is the high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothebookworm/pseuds/jojothebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is the ultimate jackass. Always has been and always will be. At least that's what Caitlin Snow thinks. However, she is about to learn that Barry Allen is actually one of the sweetest guys she'll ever know. Figure out what happens between Barry, Caitlin, Iris, Eddie, and Cisco when they reach the junior year of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day of High School is Always The WORST Day of High School

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't think of this story on my own. I got the idea from a headcannon prompt on tumblr. It's from a tumblr account called, puckering-gustin. Plus, this is my first Flash fanfic.

 The first day of school- without Ronnie. For all of sophomore year we were dating. It was a blissful 5 months. That was until he got news from his mom that he was moving. Then all of a sudden he was packed up on his way to Europe. He said he wanted to keep a long distance relationship, like that was going to make everything better. I decided that high school would never be fun again. After he left 2 weeks ago, I decided that my new habitat was my room and that I would never leave it until he came back. My whole habitation idea was working until last night when my mom forced me to get out of bed and take a shower because I was going to school tomorrow. That's how I ended up here at the front steps of S.T.A.R. High School- the worst place on earth.

 For a school that's supposed to be known for it's gifted, star students, S.T.A.R. has a horrible way of showing it, especially when it comes to the school's biggest jackass, Barry Allen. He's a narcissistic bully who gets high off of showing everyone how "cool" he is, but in all actuality he's a jerk. I don't even understand how he got into this school. I mean isn't this school supposed to be for the highly talented. The only thing that Barry's good at is flaunting his cash around. That's probably how he ended up in my AP Biology class, a class that he probably bribed the teacher to get into, so that his father wouldn't be upset at his failing grades. I sometimes wished that I lived in a different universe where all that existed was me and Ronnie. Instead, I forced to live in this life where Ronnie is more than 3,000 miles away.

* * *

"Alright class," Dr. Harrison Wells said. "Since many people have been known to fail my class, I've decided to make the first day easy. I've assigned each of you a partner, which is up on the board. Your partner is someone who will be your study buddy for the whole entire year and there are no changes in partners. Once you know who your lab partner is, please come up to the front of the class to grab a packet which contains a syllabus and grab your textbook. Finally, I have an icebreaker game that'll we'll play for the rest of class. You will ask your partner questions and be asked to present a short introduction of your partner by the end of class. Are we all clear?"

Everyone in the room said, "Yes Dr. Wells." 

As Caitlin's eyes gazed upon the board, looking for her name (hoping that she was partners with Cisco), her lurid face looked over the board again to see if there was a mistake. Nope, she was partners with none other than Mr. Barry Allen. She felt a hand tap her shoulder. As she turned around she found Barry peering down at her.

"I guess we're lab partners," he said.

_Of all the people in the world, she had to be stuck with this idiot._

"I guess we are," she replied.

Barry sat down while Caitlin went to go get the packet and textbook off of the table in the front. 

When Caitlin got back to the table, Barry said, "So, I guess I'll ask you the first question. When did you realize that you were such a dork?"

"I don't know," she responded, "When did you become such an ass?"

Barry stared at her in silence.

Then Caitlin said, "Look, I don't want to be your partner as much as you don't want to be mine, so lets just get this over with so that I don't have to see you and your stupid little crew for the rest of the day."

After that conversation, Barry decided not to bother Caitlin anymore.

"So, how did you get in this class anyways," she asked, "I know it wasn't your grades, since you're notorious for being the first person to fail almost every class."

"Well you should believe everything you hear, Ms. I-think-I-know-everything-about-everyone. I actually am passing all of my classes and my teacher just so happened to recommend me for this class."

"Oh." _I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover._ "So, what's your favorite subject?"

"This one."

"Why?"

"Well because Iris West is in it dumby."

_Of course its because Iris- the most popular and one of the smartest girls in junior year- is in this class. Every boy tried out for this class and wanted to be her partner._

"Unfortunately, Eddie got to be her lab partner, but, you know, you never know what could happen in a couple of months."

For the next twenty minutes, Caitlin and Barry talked and got to know each other, at least on the surface. Caitlin didn't really update anything in her files about her assumptions about Barry Allen, other than the fact that he's not failing every class.

"Ok class," Dr. Wells announced, "your homework is to read chapters 1 and 2. Come prepared for a quiz tomorrow." A series of groans could be heard by the class.

"So, do you want to study after school?" Barry asked.

"Why would we study after school? We only have one class together and the only homework is to read two chapters of a textbook," Caitlin responded.

"Well because we have all our classes together," he said in a calm tone.

_How does he know all the classes that I have? Is he stalking me?_

Then it hit her. 

_Iris is in all of her classes. He must be copying her schedule to get closer to her._

"Actually Barry, I have a study date with Cisco  after school," she said.

"Great, the more the merrier," he responded before he got up and left the classroom, not giving her a chance to protest.

Cisco then came next to her and asked, "Did you just invite Barry Allen to come to your house to study with us."

"No, he invited himself," she responded.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

I'm so sorry for doing this. I hate when people do this to fics I really like, but I decided to not continue this fic, considering I wrote it a long time ago and I forgot about it. Also, I don't watch the flash as religiously as I used to. I hope you guys can understand. I didn't get too deep into the fic, so hopefully you won't be mad. If I start watching The Flash again or I find my fanfic book with the ideas for this fic, I promise I'll update it. Sorry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will have Barry's POV. It'll switch back and forth from time to time


End file.
